


We should be happy together forever

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just porn in that one. And a bit fluff, because I felt like that :P<br/>This is part 10 of my "End Of The Road series" and it seems like the end, we will see ;)<br/>Glam 100 Prompt #90: Fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should be happy together forever

Adam smiled while he painted the nail of his thumb in a dark blue color. He could hear Sauli and Tommy in the kitchen. They were preparing their evening. They would watch the stream of the awards. Adam was going to be there with Leila. 

It was not fair that he couldn’t take his boyfriends with him, but the world was surely not ready for their love. Smiling Adam stroked with the painted nail of his left thumb over the ‘oofta’ tattoo on his right hand. When he finished, he let the polish dry and thought about the last days.

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam was on his knees in front of the couch and kept kissing Tommy and Sauli. They kissed him back and they also kissed each other. Adam pulled back and watched them. They were so beautiful and hot together. Sauli cupped Tommy’s face with one hand, while his other hand was sliding down Tommy’s chest to pull at the shirt Tommy was wearing.  _

_ They broke the kiss and looked at Adam. Adam just nodded and they understood that he wanted to just watch for a while. Tommy pulled Sauli back in a hard kiss, their tongues battling fiercely for dominance.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam sat down on the stool beside the couch. He licked his lips while his boys started to undress each other. Slowly they pulled their shirts off and hands stroked over exposed tattoos along their arms. _

_ They were so different.  _

_ Sauli’s chest was well defined, his abdomen toned, his skin tanned. Tommy was lean, but not too thin and his stomach was flat. His skin was pale and seemed to glow in the low light.  _

_ Sauli let his tongue wander over all the wonderful paleness. When he licked over Tommy’s nipple, Tommy arched into the touch and Adam moaned loudly.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Sauli smirked and sucked the nipple in. Tommy grabbed into Sauli’s short hair. He looked down at Sauli and was biting his bottom lip. Adam cupped himself through his pants.  _

_ Sauli and Tommy pulled away from each other to get naked. When the last pieces of clothing landed on the floor, Sauli got up and took Tommy’s hand. He pulled him towards the bedroom. Tommy grabbed Adam’s hand and they walked together through the condo.  _

_ When they arrived in the bedroom, Adam sat down in a chair beside the bed, while Sauli pushed Tommy down on the king sized bed.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam kept his eyes on them.  _

_ Sauli was on top of Tommy and they were kissing again. Tommy’s hands were wandering down Sauli’s back, until he gripped Sauli round cheeks.  _

_ “Fuck…” Adam whispered, while he unbuttoned his jeans to get his hand on his cock.  _

_ Sauli pulled away and started to slide down Tommy’s body until his mouth was above Tommy’s bellybutton. He leaned down and dipped his tongue in. Tommy moaned and his eyes wandered over to Adam. He stared at Adam’s hand on his cock. Tommy licked his lips and Adam couldn’t stay away from his boys anymore.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ He walked over to them, losing his clothes on his way. Sauli was licking around Tommy’s belly button, while Tommy kept his eyes on Adam. Finally Adam was right there and kissed Tommy breathless, while Sauli finally moved down to lick over Tommy’s cock. He started licking in small circles, then in wide stripes, over and over. Tommy was moaning into Adam’s mouth and Adam was swallowing all the sounds.  _

_ When Adam pulled away, Tommy whined. But he stopped when he saw Adam moving to Sauli with a hungry look on his face. Sauli pulled then away and they kissed.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Tommy watched them kissing. First they kissed above his cock. Then they moved and their tongues met while they licked together over Tommy’s cock.  _

_ “Fuck…!”  _

_ Tommy was falling apart. He forced himself to watch them licking and kissing up and down his cock. When they arrived at the head, they kissed each other, still keeping the contact with Tommy’s cock. Tommy whimpered.  _

_ Then they started to take him by turns. His cock was devoured by Adam’s mouth, then by Sauli’s only to return into Adam’s. They were driving him absolutely crazy. They smirked at him and took the next turn.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Tommy could feel himself getting closer. They felt it too, because, suddenly, they moved away and started to make out with each other. It was so hot and so frustrating!  _

_ Adam pulled Sauli into his lap and nipped along his collarbone. Sauli put his arms around Adam and throw his head back. He reached out for Tommy and Tommy was right there. He moved behind Sauli and kissed along his spine. Then they licked all over his body. He was burning under their touches. Skin was sliding against his skin in the front and in the back. Over and over.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam and Tommy pushed Sauli on his back. Then they crawled up to him and lay down beside him, each on one side.  _

_ They kissed again above him and he could see the slow slide of their tongues right in front of him.  _

_ “One of you, needs to fuck me… right now!”  _

_ They giggled into their kiss, but didn’t pull away. Sauli reached out with both his hands into their crotches. He took one cock in each of his hands and squeezed them. They both groaned and finally pulled away to look at Sauli.  _

_ “One of you IN me! Now!”  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam grinned and winked at Tommy.  _

_ “I’d say it’s your turn.”  _

_ Tommy looked up at Sauli and swallowed. He moved away, once Sauli let go of his cock to get lube and condoms. When he turned back to them again, he almost dropped them again.  _

_ Adam was between Sauli’s legs. He put his knee up and was teasing Sauli’s hole with his tongue.  _

_ Tommy sat down beside Adam and opened the tube with lube. He spread some on his fingers while he watched Adam sucking at Sauli’s rim. His tongue was diving into Sauli.  _

_ Damn, watching them was fucking hot! _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam looked up at Tommy, his tongue still licking Sauli. He pulled away when Tommy started to get closer with his finger to Sauli’s hole. Adam watched him pushing the finger slowly inside. Sauli was writhing and moaning under them.  _

_ Adam squeezed some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one of his fingers beside Tommy’s into Sauli. Both, Tommy and Sauli moaned at that. Tommy and Adam moved their fingers inside Sauli in opposite directions. When Adam pushed in, Tommy pulled out… on and on.  _

_ “God… don’t stop!”  _

_ Sauli’s back was arching, his cock was leaking against his stomach.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam turned his face towards Tommy and kissed him hard, while their fingers were stretching Sauli for Tommy’s cock. Adam pulled back, withdrew his finger and took the condom into his hand. He opened it and put it over Tommy’s cock.  _

_ Tommy stopped him, when he wanted to put some lube on it.  _

_ “I will come if you touch me now…”  _

_ Adam chuckled and watched Tommy withdrawing his finger out of Sauli to lube himself up.  _

_ Adam put two of his fingers into Sauli. He moved them inside, until he brushed over Sauli’s prostate. Sauli groaned and gripped his cock.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam pushed Sauli’s hand away, withdrew his fingers and crawled up Sauli’s body, until he was facing him. He leaned down and kissed him. He was holding Sauli’s hands above his head while he was devouring Sauli’s mouth. Sauli kissed back and tried to free his hands.  _

_ Adam could tell the very exact moment when Tommy pushed inside Sauli. Sauli stopped all his actions and just moaned into Adam’s mouth. Adam pulled away and looked down Sauli’s body. Tommy was holding Sauli’s legs up and was slowly pushing inside while he locked eyes with Sauli. The moment was so intimate.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ For a second Adam almost felt like an intruder, like he was watching something secret between Sauli and Tommy. But then Tommy was completely inside and he turned his gaze to Adam. The heat in his eyes, almost took Adam’s breath away. He moved towards Tommy and kissed him hard.  _

_ “God, you two…!”  _

_ Adam crawled back to Sauli and kissed him again. Then he leaned back on his heels and watched Tommy’s slow thrust into Sauli for a few moments.  _

_ “So beautiful… so hot…” Adam whispered. He started to stroke his cock, while his eyes wandered over Sauli and Tommy.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Adam’s eyes finally arrived where Tommy’s cock was sliding into Sauli. Sauli was arching his back. Adam could clearly see he was getting close. Sauli’s eyes were closed, his mouth open and his moans were filling the air around them. It was beautiful to see him like that.  _

_ Adam looked back at Tommy who was still keeping a slow rhythm.  _

_ God, he was a sight! His head was bowed down, his hair over his eyes. He was biting his lip and drops of sweat were running down his neck.  _

_ Adam looked a few times forth and back between them both.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Lust and love were running through him. He stroked himself faster. Tommy groaned and pulled Sauli’s legs on his shoulders. He got up on his knees and started to thrust faster and harder. Sauli was crashing under him.  _

_ Adam got behind them. He licked over Tommy’s spine, down to his crack. He flicked his tongue over Tommy’s hole and Tommy was trembling.  _

_ “I’m... fuck” Tommy tensed and Adam continued licking him, while Tommy’s orgasm rolled over him. Tommy was not able to hold himself up anymore. Sensing that Adam pulled him back, causing his cock to slip out of Sauli.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ Saul whined at the loss, but Adam didn’t waste time. He put a condom over his cock, lubed up and got closer to Sauli. Tommy was watching, as Adam turned Sauli around, so he was now on his hands and knees.  _

_ “Tommy, take care of Sauli…”  _

_ Tommy licked his lips and crawled underneath Sauli. He put his lips around Sauli’s cock just as Adam entered him. They fell into a matching rhythm and Sauli started to throw out Finnish words. Then Adam could feel Sauli’s muscles tense around him and that pushed him over the edge with a loud groan.  _

~ ȝ ~

_ They were cuddling all around each other, basking in the afterglow, after Adam got them towels and cleaned them up.  _

_ Adam looked between them and smiled. He kissed them in turns over and over.  _

_ “I love you both…” they whispered it between the kisses.  _

_ Tommy was yawning and Sauli was stroking over his hair. “Go to sleep my love. I will be here when you wake up.”  _

_ He reached out and pulled Adam closer. “We will be here, when you wake up.”  _

_ He kissed Tommy tenderly and then watched Adam doing the same. Tommy closed his eyes with a smile. _

~ ȝ ~

Adam walked out into the living room, the memory still in his head. Sauli and Tommy were battling over remotecontrol, chasing each other around the room. Adam grinned, when Tommy pushed Sauli finally into the couch and kissed him breathless. 

The giggled and then looked at Adam. Both let their hungry gaze wander over Adam’s body. He smiled swirling around to show them his whole outfit. Both whistled, clearly liking what they saw. 

Adam chuckled and walked over to the couch to kiss each of them good-bye. He grabbed his wallet his phone and walked out to the waiting car. 

~ ȝ ~

Tommy and Sauli smiled when they watched Adam coming up on stage for his speech. They giggled about his jokes, knowing that it was bitter truth sometimes. 

They both clasped their hands together, when Adam stroked with his left thumb over the tattoo on his right hand. They looked down at their joined hands and Tommy stroked with his thumb over “oofta”, the blue polish shimmering in the light. Tommy would have to remove the polish again, but tonight it was only them who saw it. 

Even if they couldn’t be together right now, they knew they loved each other. 


End file.
